To play a conventional slot machine, the player deposits money into the machine, sets the wager, spins the reels, and collects awards for winning symbol combinations appearing on selected pay lines, according to a pay schedule. Since conventional slot machines are limited to the foregoing methods, players, casinos, and manufacturers suffer.
While the appearance of conventional slot machines may change from one theme, such as space aliens, to another, such as farm animals, the underlying methods of play—setting the wagering, spinning the reels, and calculating awards—remain the same from machine to machine.
The use of fixed pay schedule to calculate awards is one example of the similar methods used by conventional slot machines. A conventional award is determined according to a fixed award schedule, with an award value listed on the schedule for each winning symbol combination.
The similarities of conventional games, such as award values based upon award schedules, frustrates players, casinos, and manufacturers. Players tire of games using the same methods of play; casinos cannot distinguish their games offerings from other casinos; and manufacturers cannot distinguish their products from other manufacturers.
New methods of playing slot machines, therefore, are required to provide players, casinos, and manufacturers with unique slot machine games, such as the present invention's new ways to calculate award values for winning symbol combinations.